<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go through me by Th3_Cavalry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969570">go through me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry'>Th3_Cavalry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Random &amp; Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, and forgets about the consequences, sara stops someone from getting killed by a drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:59:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the 2030s and <i>this<i> was still happening?</i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go through me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fills the 'go through me' space on my bad thing happen bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they had set out for the 2030s, the Legends and Sara, in particular, had expected to fix a minor time aberration and get out of there.</p><p> </p><p>But nothing ever goes to plan.</p><p> </p><p>The other Legends had gone ahead to the Waverider and Sara had stayed behind for a few more minutes to see what life would be like in twenty-two years’ time.</p><p> </p><p>In doing so, she had stumbled upon a what would soon have been a murder scene, a clearly very drunk redhead lady was standing in an alley, with a gun pointed at another lady.</p><p> </p><p>Sara hadn’t thought of the consequences, temporal or otherwise, and jumped in front of the lady with the gun.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” the redhead asked once she noticed that Sara was in her way.</p><p> </p><p>“Stopping you from killing this lady here,” the blonde answered.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead scoffed and said, “Woman, I don’ know who ya are or what ya think you’re doing but I’m an officer of the law and tha’ lady needs to die,”</p><p> </p><p>Sara looked over her shoulder at the other lady, who was dressed in clothes that were falling old and worn, and her face was streaked with dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Despite what the redhead had said had been so wrong, there was a Police badge clipped to her shirt, but Sara doubted if it was fake or not.</p><p> </p><p>It was just over two decades into the future and <em> this </em>was still happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, are ya gonna shove it, or do I have to have to shoot you?” she said, phrasing it like a question.</p><p> </p><p>Sara had access to her batons and could easily disarm her but she wanted to wait for as long as possible before doing so.</p><p> </p><p>She changed tactics, “You know as well as I do that what you are about to do is wrong,”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead shrugged and said, “Don’t care, they can’t get me. Move lady!”</p><p> </p><p>God, there was a lot of talking today.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know who the lady is behind me but if you want to kill her, you’ll have to go through me,” Sara got out her batons and prepared for a fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,”</p><p> </p><p>The lady tried to shoot her at point-blank range but Sara took one of her batons and hit her in the back of the knee, effectively sending her to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could end the pointless, not-really fight, the redhead fired a shot that just grazed the blonde’s shoulder.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After she had effectively bound the redhead and checked on the brunette, whose name she learned was Tia, Sara headed back to the Waverider.</p><p> </p><p>“Sara, you’re bleeding,” Jax told her when he first saw her back on board the ship.</p><p> </p><p>She dumped her batons on a cargo box and shrugged her jacket off, the right shoulder of which was stained red and deposited that ontop the box before she left the cargo bay for the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for stating the obvious, Jax,” she called as she ascended the stairs and disappeared around the corner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>